The Mental Elemental Council
by TheEnergeticBlaze
Summary: A new dark force awakens and it's up to Yuma and some new faces to fix it! My first story please don't judge!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Mental Prologue!

(Blaze) HELLO! WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER STORY!

(Yuma) **PLEASE** tell me that you're not one of the authors who tortures the characters!

(Blaze) *Laughs hysterically, creepy stares and has sadistic grin* Oh me? Nah. I'm _**completely**_ normal!

(ZEXAL! Cast) *Gulps*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Night Mare looked out over Earth, and saw that it was peaceful; too peaceful for his liking. He _despised_ peaceful. He wanted chaos, drama, murder and bloodshed. He wanted the worlds destruction. He wanted it all to himself to anihilate it all himself. Night knew all about the wars, which pleased his sick mind but he wasn't satisfied. Not until he had control. He wanted power, but most of all, he wanted revenge against The Elemental Council. Oh, how he _loathed_ them. "Oh, I swear on my name and power, I shall recieve my revenge against the Master of Light and Commander of Fire, mark my words..." he seethed.

An energetic boy in a hooded cloak swiftly sprinted through the darkened streets of Heartland City, dimly lit by the looming street lamps. Dodging lights, left to right, as if he was playing an imaginary game from when he was 5 years old. Leaping around from foot to foot, dashing from street to street, he made his way out of the main city area to a woodland area. Deep in the woods stood a girl with fire red hair which was long and spiky, a green hoodie, green eyes, blue trousers, black trainers with red stripes and an amulet in the shape of a flame. Her hood was pulled over her head so nobody could see her face. As the cloaked figure approached the hooded girl, she turned around and pulled her cloak from her head so her face was now visible to the human eye. The boy then proceeded to take his hood off.

"Hello, Inferno."

"Greetings Yuma."

 **(Blaze) Well, hope you all enjoyed that prologue!**

 **(ZEXAL! Cast) *Stares at Yuma***

 **(Yuma) ...Crap. *Sprints away***


	2. The Mental Beginning!

**(Blaze) :D**

 **(Astral) What has happened to the author?**

 **(Blaze) :D**

 **(Yuma) Someone reviewed.**

 **(Astral) Oh. Well someone had better do the disclaimer since it was forgotten last time.**

 **(Vector) TheEnergeticBlaze doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL!**

 **(Blaze)0_0 Wait I don't...? T-T**

It was a brilliantly beautiful day in Heartland City, and a young, green-haired teen awoke from from her peaceful slumber. As Tori sat up in bed, she looked at her alarm clock; or rather where it was supposed to be. It was the summer holidays which meant she didn't have school. It was perfect.

*ring ring! Ring ring!*

Well, almost perfect.

Tori reached for her phone and answered.

"*Yawn* Hello?"

"TORI! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Yuma's voice blared out from the speaker, "ALL ARE ALREADY HERE! HECK, EVEN _I'M_ HERE! GRAB YOUR GEAR AND GET READY!"

*bleep*

Tori blinked groggily and tried to remember what she was supposed to be getting ready for. Then it clicked.

"HOLY CRAP I'M LATE!"

"GUYS! I AM SO SORRY!" Tori yelled out to her friends. Yuma was right. Everyone was there. Yuma, Astral, The Numbere Club and the Barian Emporers were all waiting for her along with Kari, Yuma's older sister. When she got to them, she collapsed from exhaustion. "I *pant pant* completely forgot *wheeze wheeze* about the camping trip, so I *gasp gasp* turned my alarm clock off!"

Everyone started laughing. Tori just looked confused. Them Yuma spoke up.

"Well Tori, we kinda knew this would happen, so we all got here early so we could wake you up and- YOWCH!" Yuma yelped as his face met Tori's frying pan. "HEY! DON'T HIT ME! IT WAS BRONK'S IDEA!" He said, tending to his sore nose.

Bronk, not wanting to go to hospital, said, "Ok, now that we're all here, shall we go?" Everyone agreed, not wanting to feel the same pain as Yuma.

As the gang got to the area, Kari said that she was only there to drop off and pick up, and that she wasn't staying. When she said that, Yuma breathed a silent sigh of relief. Sometimes, his sister could be scarier that Don Thousand. And a lot creepier. As she left, the gang immediately looked toward Yuma, who started showing them the way to the place where he and his dad used to camp out.

They all stared in disbelief. Was Yuma actually climbing a cliff?

"Yuma? How are we supposed to do that?" Tori called up.

Yuma called back, "You're not! Go around the back there are stairs! Or at least, there should be!"

So the gang made there way to the back of the mountain and sure enough, there were some stairs. By the time everyone had climbed up, Yuma had already climbed to the top and set up camp. Everyone gasped.

"Yuma... HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Geez, calm down guys! I've done it a lot in the past few years. I would always come up here to clear my head when my dad wasn't here," Yuma explained. Truth was, he went up there once every week without telling anyone and it eventually got him into trouble with his demon of a sister. "Anyway, let's get started, shall we?"

Everyone spent most of the afternoon messing around dueling and playing games you usually would whilst camping and eventually night fell. Athat time, everyone had gathered around the camp fire, listening to Vector's ghost stories. Little did they know that a feisty presence was lurking nearby, watching their every move.

As the night continued, one by one everyone went to bed, until only Yuma remained. When he was certain that everyone was asleep, he made his way higher up the mountain, until he reached the very peak. There stood a mysterious figure, with a green hoodie and one glowing emerald eye showing. Her name, was Inferno.

"Are you sure you're prepared? I can make some more time." Inferno asked. She hated seeing her colleage upset.

"I'm sure. Any longer with them and I won't be able to separate myself from them."

Inferno nodded in recognition, understanding her partner's wishes. Her emerald eye shone even brighter and a portal was created. The two jumped in and the portal dissapeared.

They were gone.

 **(Blaze) Ok! First actual chapter done! I hope it was long enough. Coz I worked my butt off for that!**

 **(Tori) Hey where's Yuma?**

 **(Blaze) Didn't you read the chapter?**

 **(Tori) 0_0**

 **(Blaze) Ok! One last thing, please don't keep asking me to update. It's nice you'd like to read more, but it's kinda annoying. That's all for now! Stay tuned!**


	3. A Mental Start to a Day!

**(Blaze) Yo! How is everyone toda- what is Astral doing?**

 **(Astral) *Flies somewhere* Yuma? *Flies somewhere else) Yuma?**

 **(Blaze) Astral, he's gone. And he won't be back for a bit.**

 **(Astral)... *Sulks in a corner***

 **(Blaze) Baby. I don't ow-**

 **(Vector) She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL!**

 **(Blaze) When did you arrive?**

 **(Vector) :3**

Everyone started to wake up. When they all got dressed and got out of their tents, they immediately noticed something odd. It was quiet. Too quiet. Then it clicked.

"Hey guys, was Yuma even in out tent last night? Coz it was pretty quiet," Shark asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do not recall seeing Yuma at all last night," Dumon confirmed.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Alito called out. He had spotted a note. It read:

 _Hey guys,_

 _If you're reading this note, then I'm probably long gone by now. I'm afraid I have had to leave. Trust me, I have my reasons but I had arranged to meet someone from my past here, and I wanted to spend time with you all before I left. Don't even try to find me; I don't want you guys to get mixed up in anything else straight after the war. Don't tell Kari about this, just say I'm packing everything up and will be home in a bit. Tell her not to wait. I have left the key and Astral with you guys. Show him the note if he comes back. Don't forget me, as I won't forget you. I'm sorry, but there is something I must do._

 _Best regards,_

 _-Yuma-_

Along with the note, Emporers Key.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Everyone gasped, "THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

Everyone was dead silent for a minute, until there was a glowing within the key. Astral was back. He stared at all the shocked faces around him, before he looked around for his best friend. When Yuma was confirmed to not be present, Astral asked the question that made two people cry.

"Where is Yuma?"

That did it for Alito and Cat. They just burst into tears. Dumon sighed and presented the note to Astral. After reading it, Astral became silent, and was so for the remainder pf the day, even when he teleported everyone to Astral World to report this incident to Eliphas and Ena. When they heard about this news, Ena remained calm whilst Eliphas...

"HE WHAT?! HOW COULD HE JUST TAKE OFF AND LEAVE?! FOR A BIT MY-" Eliphas started.

"So yeah! That's why we came to you guys. We were wondering if you could come down to Earth to see if you could track him down," Tori interjected.

"Well, it is possible... Yes, we'll try. Won't we Eliphas?" Ena asked. Eliphas nodded, and they all headed down to Earth.

As soon as they reached Earth, Ena felt a strong presence towards the top of the mountain. As soon as they reached the peak, Ena tried to recreate the portal and sure enough, it worked.

"LEEEEET'S GO!"

 **(Blaze) *reads last chapter* OMBW... I MADE SPELLING ERRORS! INCONCEIVABLE! I CAN'T... HANDLE... IT...*faints***

 **(Vector ...Should we help her?**

 **(ZEXAL! cast apart from Yuma) ...Nah.**

 **(Vector) Ok... Well, that's all for now. Sorry it was so short but the author is pretty tired... Bye!**


	4. The Mental Dimension!

**(Blaze) ...I am not even gonna do anything intresting. I have tried to upload this chapter 3 times, and every time, it got deleted. I'm...Just...So... GAAAH! *flips table***

 **(Vector) 0_0 Blaze doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL!**

The group all landed on the floor with a tremendous thump. After making sure they were all ok, they stopped to look where they were. They were in the middle of an extraordinary place, with a golden glowing light, with a silver palace, laced with red. Nobody knew if there was anything else to this wacky dimension. But them all jumped when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You guys shouldn't be here. He left to protect you all," a female voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw a red-headed girl with a green hoodie, perched on a blue tree, staring at them, an annoyed expression upon her face. "You might wanna leave, coz you will only be sent packin',"

Everyone was tacken aback, but Misael was first to recover. "Who do you think you are, brat? I am above you, how dare you speak to me like that!" Miseal spat, clearly enraged. He wasn't about to be pushed about by some random teenager. Who was she to command him?!

The girl just snickered, a smirk gracing her face, "Oh really? You haven't changed a bit, have you Misael? How's Tachyon doing?" She grinned. Misael was shocked speechless. How did she know his name, let alone about Tachyon!? Who was this girl? She continued, "Still into fighting, Alito? What do you like now, Gilag? Still a bookworm, Dumon? Is there still an over protective person between you and Marin, Nasch?" She was enjoying seeing their confusion, until she got to Vector. "YOU?! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?!... I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, since these guys are back from the dead, but I would prefer you six feet under. You sicken me, you _murderer._ I hate you!" She snarled, whilst Vector just looked back at her, hurt and confused.

"Listen, I don't know you and if I do, I don't remember. But I'm not that same person, heck that wasn't even my fault! Can you please just list-" Vector started until he was cut of by a sudden change in temperature. Then what everyone was staring at. The girl, was in a vortex of fire. Once free from the storm, the girl was revealed to have grown a strong, red pair of dragon wings and a tail to match, and her hair was now on fire.

"My name is Inferno, don't forget it," Inferno hissed before flying off to the palace, fire streaming behind her. Everyone then stopped staring, and turned towards Vector.

"What? I don't remember anything, you guys know this!"

The group had decided to go to the Palace to track down the mystery girl known as Inferno, courtesy of Vector's curiocity. No sooner had they got there, they found that the door was unlocked, so they just walked inside. As soon as they stepped in, they heard an enraged voice from upstairs, accompanied with a slightly calmer one. They made their way upstairs, and pinned their ears to the door the voices were coming from. This is what the gang all heard:

"YUMA, THEY CAN'T STAY!"

"Yes, I know that and will see to it as soon as possible."

"...*sigh* I'm sorry for yelling, but that _traitor_ was there. You know I can't stand him. He's actually lucky he died before I got my hands on him."

"It's fine. It's not like I can punish you anyway, we ARE equals and partners after all, besides, I'm pretty f*cked off with them for following me. I was only trying to protect them and I know there outside the door!"

At that moment, the door burst open, throwing everyone onto the floor.

"...Sh*t."

 **(Blaze) Sorry if this is short, but I am really tired and I didn't actually know if I would be able to upload at all! Welp, see ya next time! Bye!**


	5. The Mental Meeting!

**(Blaze) Well, now things are getting intresting...**

 **(Astral) YUMA! *tries to glomp Yuma***

 **(Yuma) *moves out of way* Astral, now isn't the time.**

 **(Astral) ...T-T**

 **(Blaze) ...Ouch Yuma, that's harsh.**

 **(Vector) This insane girl who tortures us doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL!...Thank goodness for us.**

 **(Blaze) ...Meanie pants.**

The gang looked up from the floor on which they (nearly as one or two were floating) were all lying on. And they looked up to see the girl who had yelled at Vector staring back at them, displeased and their old friend, Yuma. They all got up and stared for a while until Yuma broke the ice.

"Are you guys here for a reason, or just to stare at me like weirdos?" Yuma deadpanned. They were all taken aback. No, "How are you guys?" Or, "Am I glad to see you all!" Or even a, "Hello!" Like their normal Yuma. What had happened to him?

"Yuma, do you not remember us? Do you have amnesia and lose your memories like I did?" Astral asked, worried for his best friend.

Yuma sighed, "No Astral, I'm completely fine. So why did you come here? I think I mentioned in the note _not_ to follow me." Yuma stated.

Before Astral could say a word, Eliphas interjected, "We came here to come and bring you home you little so and so, come on, we are going back Yuma," he said as he reached to grab the spiky headed boy, but he jumped up and backflipped over them all before he could be caught. Everyone stared. Could Yuma have always done that?

"Eliphas, I'm already home. These people, they're my real family. I suppose you could say, I'm like the Emporers in a certain sense. You see, all the members of the Elemental Council have a past life, although a couple of people aren't too happy to share their's with others..." Yuma said, glancing towards Inferno as he spoke the last part. Inferno just looked away, although he could see she was remembering something painful, and then she flew away anger shown on her face. Yuma sighed and turned to face the others, who were staring back at him, expecting him to share his with them. Yuma once again sighed, "Mine was the same time as the Emporers, and I had in fact met the Barians."

Everyone was shocked. He had already MET the Emporers?! Then why did he act as if he didn't even know them when he saw them? The people who were most shocked were the Barians. Were they friends? Enemies? Comrades? What was he to them? They looked back to him for an answer, but he was nowhere to be seen. He had taken off whilst they were distracted by their own shock!

"Erm...Guys? You might wanna take a look at this..." Caswell called out from a nearby balcony. The gang rushed over to the balcony and stared. This dimension was a lot more diverse than they originally though. Beyond the glowing utopia they were standing in, was a fire-filled zone with lava lakes and river, burning trees that never burnt away and fearsome roaring was heard. Beyond that were zones that they were unable to identify as they were so far away, but sure enough, they were there and they did exist.

The gang decided to head to the zone they could see which was dubbed by Alito and Gilag as the zone with no return. As they ran to the zone, they had no clue that a fiery presence was lurking, watching their every move, not wanting them to get involved with something they shouldn't. If he wanted to protect them, then she she would comply, afterall, he was one of her few true friends in the entire galaxy, and she would lay down her life for her friends, so this was no biggie. But, why did she feel a strange aura from one of them. She couldn't tell which one it was but it was strangly powerful. Who?...

Everyone slowed down as they reached the Fire Zone, and they stared at the entance.

"Y-you know what? I'm suddenly not feeling so good... I am going home!" Flip squealed and tried to run off, but Shark caught him.

"No you don't," Shark growled and pretty much dragged him into the zone and the rest followed quickly, not wanting to feel Sharks bite.

Well this oughta be intresting!

 **(Blaze) Ok I know someone is probably gonna realise I change the names a bit. One chapter I might use the Japanese names and one chapter I might use the English versions. I will try not to do it. And I know I use both the Japanese names and the English names but I can't seem to help it! T-T I'll try to not do starting from a future story as it would seem a bit silly to start in the middle of a story. Welp, that's all! Bye!**


	6. The Mental Fire Zone!

**(Blaze) Hey guys! Welco- what is wrong with Flip?**

 **(Flip) *shudders***

 **(Blaze) You know what, I don't wanna know. *walks away***

 **(Vector) Blaze doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL!**

 **(Blaze) WHERE DOES HE KEEP COMING FROM?!**

Everyone had been trudging through the Fire Zone for about half an hour when someone said something that angered two people...

"Are we there yet?" Alit whined.

"No, not yet, retard. We don't even know where we're going," Kite and Misael said in unison.

"Oh... are we there now?"

"No..."

"Now?"

"No..."

"How about n-"

"ALIT, SHUT UP YOU F*CKING MORON!"

That silenced Alit for a while, and for the rest of the trek. By now, the group were getting restless. Caswell and Flip started singing _100 Green Bottles,_ Vector joining in about 5 bottles through, when Rio lost it and threated them with a broken arm and fractured skull each, whilst Misael applauded her. It was obvious he was losing it. Fast. They were about half way through the Zone when someone spoke.

"You just don't get it, you pathetic imbeciles. He left to keep you safe, not for you to follow him to your unavoidable deaths! Leave now, or I will use force, f*cktards."

They turned around and saw Inferno, looking as annoyed as always. She was not in the mood for threats. This was a promise.

"Listen, brat. We don't want any trouble, we just want to retieve the boy and leave. Do you really think that we WANT to be here?" Misael spat. Then, a rumbling was heard in the sky. Then, out of the blue, a huge, red scaled, green eyed dragon appeared.

"Listen, Princess. I'm the boss around this Zone. It's thanks to me that it's here. It's thanks to me, that fire doesn't just spread everywhere. Don't you get it? I am the Commander of Fire, the girl Night Mare fears!" Inferno proclaimed loudly. "Centuries ago, the was a huge war between the Elemental Council and the man who murdered us all, Night Mare. He used to be one of us, but he saw only the power in his abilities, which led him to corruption. One by one, he killed us all, slowly and painfully until there was only me and Yuma, the Master of light, left. The battle was difficult, and for a while, it seemed all was lost," Inferno said, looking at there amazed faces. Even Kite and Misael looked shocked. She continued, "He stabbed us and slashed at us until we were within an inch of our lives and we were just about to lose hope... When we didn't. Our hopes and dreams for the future powered our hearts, and filled us with determination and spirit. We both shone with our power and energy. I was surrounded with a golden flame, whilst he, a golden light. We combined our physical forms and created a fusion so powerful, Night Mare shivered before us. We became Solaris Flare. After we killed him, we unfused and died, telling each other we'd see each other, and them, again," she finished. Then she looked at them, and looked at her Dragon, that Misael and Kite had been gawking at this whole time, and mounted it, a determined look upon her face. "His name is Infernus, don't forget him," she said with smirk. And with that, they were gone.

 **(Blaze) Well, now you know part of the big battle! Sorry if it's short, but my thumbs are starting to really ache! Bye for now!**


	7. The MentalSomething?

**(Blaze) *bursts in and flips the table* GAAAAAAAAHH!**

 **(Vector) 0_0 What the f*ck is wrong with you?**

 **(Blaze) *punches Vector in the face* SCHOOL SUCK! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL! *smashes things* GAAAH!**

Everyone marched onwards, making their way through the Fire Zone. Nobody had spoken a word since the Inferno incident, and it was, surprisingly enough, Misael who broke the ice.

"How did she know about Tachyon? How the f*ck does she know me, or any of us? How does sh-" he rambled until another blond piped up.

"Misael, shut it," Kite ordered.

"Make me, fruit-for-brains,"

"Say WHAT, Honey-head?"

"Please, a STRAWBERRY, has a higher IQ than you!"

"And what would you know about that, you prissy princess?"

"Shut the F*CK up, you retarded sh*t!"

"No way, _Misa-Chan!"_

 _"Nuts and bolts!"_

 _"Blond prissy!"_

"Uh, guys?" Alit butted in.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed.

"Do either of you know what those are?" Alit inquired. They turned to see what the group was staring at. What they saw shocked them. There were a pack of monsterous, shadow-like things in the shape of wolves. Fangs beared, they had ebony-black spike on their backs, dark smoke billowing from their mouths, ready to attack.

*Meanwhile, at Elemental J.E.W.E.L HQ...*

An alarm siren was going off in the HQ, a scene appearing on a girl's computer screen.

"Yuma! Inferno! You guys may wanna check this out!" The cyan-headed girl shouted out. She had gray eyes, and wore neon coloured clothing, with a black background and matching high heels. Her hair was short, reaching to the upper half of her neck. Said people rushed towards her.

"What is it, Ti?" A female voice asked, "Are they back?"

"Yes, but that's not it. There seems to be others in the Fire Zone. There are different worldly energies being emitted from some of them too. And the Mares seem to be ready to attack them," she stated. Yuma pounded his fist on the table.

"WHAT DID I SAY! WHAT DID I F*CKING SAY! THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME!" Yuma yelled out in frustration. Inferno looked at her frend sympathetically. She hated seeing her only true friend like this.

"Yuma, c'mon. We need to go and save their asses," Inferno prompted. Yuma looked over, steeled his expression, and nodded solemly. No way was he about to let his friends get pummeled. He then started to glow gold. When the light evaporated, it was seen that he now had a white, feathery pair of wings, edged with gold and red.

"Let's go."

*meanwhile, back with the others*

Everyone took a step back in fright, not wanting to be torn to shreds by the shadow-wolf things. They backed themselves into a wall, unable to move. Eliphas, Shark, Vector, Alit, Misael and Kite looked ready to brawl with the horrible looking beasts, when flying could be heard overhead. The gang looked up and saw two beings, one with red dragon's wings and a tail, whilst the other had feathery ones, white and tipped with red and gold. The being came down and landed. Everyone could easily guess who the red head was from all the way up in the sky, but they had no clue who the other one was, until he decended.

"Yuma?" Astral asked, afraid if he would respond or not. Yuma turned around, looked at him, and for the first time in what seemed like a very long while, he flashed his signiture grin, dubbed the ,"Tsukumo Smirk," by Alit. Astral stared for a moment, and smiled. His best friend was still there, somewhere. Yuma then turned back towards his fighting partner.

"Ready, Inferno?"

"Born ready, Yuma."

They charged.

 **(Blaze) Vec...*tries to hold in laughter* I am so sorry! (Not! XD)**

 **(Vector) Why...*sniffle* do you hit so hard! T-T**


	8. Restart

"HOLD EVERYTHING!"

Everyone stopped and looked around to find the voice that had cried out.

"Who the hell was that?" Inferno asked.

"It was me, the authoress!" The voice cried out.

"Isn't that kinda breaking the forth wall?"

"Look who's talking."

"Hmph!"

"Anyway, I have come to realise that this story is going absolutely terribly."

"Thank you!"

"So I'm staring it again!"

"F*** you!"

"So, that's it for this story for now, but I will be starting it again! Bye for now, and sorry for all this!"


End file.
